The New Team 8, Natsuki Sensei
by heinzearnoldfanfiction2
Summary: Natsuki was a smart little girl, but when she is attacked at seven, Jiraya decides to take her and go on a five year training trip. How will this affect the dynamics of Konoha? Femnaru, Malehina, Sadisticnaru.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello! This is heinzearnoldfanficition2, I am updating! Muahahahaha! Anyway, I just wanted to say... wait..."

walks away, and a fight is heard in another room,

'get over here you!'

'NOOOOOOO!'

Comes back in with a crying Itachi, and a stick of pokky.

"Ok Itachi, you will get this back, if you disclaim."

"Heinzearnolfanfiction2 does not own Naruto, or any of its charectors, only her verison of Naruto. He is also broke. NOW GIVE ME THE POKKY!"

"Ok, ok, ok! And you didn't have to say I'm broke!"

"You are, though."

"...sigh..."

Chapter 1

Two people walked into Konoha. One was easily recognizeable, he had spikey white hair pulled into a low ponytail, and he wore red robes with a grey shirt underneath, and grey pants. He also had a red hitai-ate with the kanji for 'oil' on it. At his waist was a scroll that he was famous for holding; he was Jiraya of the Sanin.

However, the young girl with him was not as easily recognized. She had red hair pulled back into a high ponytail, she wore a black trench coat with navy highlights, and a fish-net shirt underneath, along with black ANBU style pants, and black shoes. She had violet eyes, and she also had a sword at her hip in a black sheath, and three giant scrolls strapped to her back, along with some smaller ones at her waist.

"Hey, Jiraya-sama!" Shouted one of the guards at the gate. "What are you doing here today?" asked the other one. "I am here to drop off my god-daughter here. I have been training her for about five years, and we decided that it was time to come back." He said, his usual boisterous personality in place, the mask that covered his true, serious and calm side that he only showed to the people that he truly trusted; his god-daughter and the Sandaime.

"Well, welcome back! Uh, what was your name?" the first guard asked the girl. "...Natsuki." She said in a flat voice, making the guard a little nervous at the tone. "Uh, ok. Well, I'll see you later then!" He said, and allowed them through. As the two left, the first guard turned to the other, "She was a little cold, don't you think Kotetsu?" He asked, and Kotetsu responded, "Well, how would you respond to some random person who asked your name from a place you hadn't been to in five years, and probably don't remember much of, Izumo?" Kotetsu responded, and Izumo shrugged.

/Retirement Home,er, Hokage's Office/

Hiruzen Sarutobi was doing the thing that he hated more than anything esle in the world: paperwork. 'Gah! I have survived two wars, and a demon attack, but I swear; this will kill me yet! Hmm, wasn't Natsuki-chan supposed to come back today?' he thought.

Suddenly, something came in through his window, but being used to it by now, he just looked up. "Ah, Jiraya! Have you come back with Natsuki chan?" Hiruzen asked. "Yes I have, old man. She has decided to use the more conventional means of enterance." Jiraya responded, earning an eye twitch and a nod from Hiruzen.

A minute later, there was a knock on the door, and Jiraya opened it, gaining a little more serious face as he did. "Hey kid. I told you that you didn't have to knock since I would already be here, didn't I?" Jiraya said, a slightly chastising look on his face. "I would have, but the secratary was looking over my back the whole time." Natsuki said, loosing the cold expression she had had in place while walking through Konoha, and adopting a smirk.

"Hello, Natsuki-chan." Hiruzen greeted, a smile on his face. "Hey, old man." Natsuki said, making Hiruzen get another tick-mark, and getting Jiraya to laugh at his expression, but Natsuki just kept her smirk. "I'm not that old, why does everyone call me old..." Hiruzen muttered, not expecting anyone to hear him, but Natsuki responded with, "Yes, you are that old, old man." Hiruzen was shocked, not even Jiraya or Tsunade could have heard that, and Natsuki was only twelve!

"W-well, ehem, moving on." Hiruzen said, ignoring Natsuki's comment, getting the other two to snicker in amuzement. "Natsuki's progress, where would you say it's at, Jiraya?" Hiruzen asked. "Well, since we left THAT night, I have trained her to use chakra sensing, which she is VERY good at, better than the average sensor-nin, and she is almost a master fuinjutsu user. She has kage level chakra, and if there were anything above kage rank, she would be three levels above kage for control. She is ANBU level in genjutsu, mastered med-jutsu, kage level ninjutsu, kage taijutsu, ANBU level kenjutsu, kage stealth, and she has a few kekai genkai that came as a suprise. Oh, and she signed the Toad, Slug, Dragon, and Pheonix sumoning contracts. The toads, dragons, and pheonixes even gave her the summoning contracts to carry on her person." Jiraya said, shocking Hiruzen, who said, "Oh, is that all." faintly. (Jiraya groaned when he didn't faint, and gave Natsuki five-thousand yen; she just smirked a little more.)

"You know, ero-godfather, you could have just showed him the Bingo Book; it would have been much faster." Natsuki said nonchalontly, making Hiruzen pale, and Jiraya sweat-drop. "Er, yes, that would have been, erm, faster." he said, thinking 'why didn't I think about that!' He handed over his copy of the Bingo Book, and Hiruzen was shocked at what he saw, " Name: Natsuki Uzumaki  
Class: SSS ninja  
Rank: Official-none  
Unofficial-Kage  
Apperance: 5'6, Red hair, violet eyes, wears dark clothing with blue highlights, black headband, sword at hip in black sheath, summoning scrolls at her back, and fuinjutsu scrolls at her waist.  
Stats: Ninjutsu: SS-rank  
Genjutsu: S-rank  
Taijutsu: SS-rank  
Kenjutsu: S-rank  
Stealth: SS-rank  
Known summons: Toad, Slug, Dragon, Pheonix  
Recommendation: If your alone, piss yourself and try to kill yourself before letting her take a step. With a team, piss yourself, and try to kill each-other to avoid a messier death from her. With an army, piss your pants and try like hell to escape. There is no way to beat her."

Hiruzen was shocked, but he started laughing hysterically when he read the notes. He sighed, wiping a tear from his eye. "Do I want to know where you found an army to test the last one?" He asked, slightly annoyed, but found it too funny to even attempt to reprimand them. "Well, someone was trying to peep on me, and no it wasn't Jiraya," she assured him, and Jiraya pouted, 'I'm not that bad!' he thought, but Natsuki ignored the pout, and continued.", so I chased them to where they had been staying, and it turns out he was a soldier, and they all tried to stop me, but, well, I kinda, sorta, destroyed them all, and, uh, they are now all deathly afraid of red-heads?" She said, blushing slightly at the reason, and sending Hiruzen back into hysterics.

"Th-that sounds exactly like something that your mother would do!" He exclaimed loudly, laughing really hard. After he calmed down, he looked at them, and said, "Well, what rank would you like? The absolute lowest would probably be Jounin." He said, and Natsuki thought for a bit, before getting a gleam in her eyes. "How about Jounin sensei? I would love to mess with the kids heads-I mean-help the little genin grow up to be proud ninja of this village!" She corrected, nodding quickly to cover her slip-up, making Jiraya and Hiruzen chuckle. "Don't worry; that is exactly what most jounin-senseis think, so you don't have to hide it all that much." Hiruzen said with a chuckle.

"And I approve. It will be fun to see you mess with their heads; what with you being so much stronger than them, and at the same age too! Oh, this will be fun!" Hiruzen said with a gleam in his eyes, which went out after a few seconds, being replaced by a pout. "I won't be able to enjoy it as much because of this stupid paperwork." He said, and Natsuki chuckled. "Old man, if you let me pick the kids, I will tell you the secret to paperwork." She said, and Hiruzen nodded quickly in agreement. "Well, its quite simple really. Kage. Bunshin." She said.

Hiruzen got a blank expression on his face. Then he walked over to the picture of Minato Namikaze, moved it over, and took out a target and an envelope. He placed the target on his desk, then opened the envelop and read the letter inside, before banging his head on the target for a whole minute straight, then he wiped away the blood that had started coming out of his forehead, and continuing on as if nothing had happened.

"Now, I am guessing that you will be spying on the graduating class, right?" Hiruzen asked Natsuki, who nodded, amused by the show that he had just put on. "Yes, I will be doing that. I will find the gaki's that will work the best together; weather it be ninja related or socially, they will have to get along well." She said, and Hiruzen nodded. "Now, if I may ask, how good are your sensing abilities?" He asked.

Natsuki nodded, " You may, and they are so far above average that I can actually see the exact shape of all the chakra in the entire area, no matter where it is, and since buildings and such interfere with chakra, I can see where other things are too, like kunai, swords, the wind, and walls." She said, leaving Hiruzen impressed. "So, there is no way to surprise you?" He asked, and she nodded. "That is correct. Even repressed chakra is different from the chakra in the air, so I still sense it."

They talked for a bit longer, before Jiraya stated that he had to get back to his spy network, and since Natsuki had hit him for leaving her to go and do his 'research' as he put it, she knew that he was telling the truth. "Well, I guess that you would be wanting to rest after being on the road for so long, I will give you your hitai-ate and jounin flak now." Hiruzen said, giving her a black hitai-ate and a dark grey flak-jacket with purple highlights that she put on over her trench coat.

"Thank-you, old man. I appreciate this, and I will help you with the council during the next meeting. Since I am the last of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans, and am a jounin, I have two seats, and will be able to help you quite a bit I imagine." She said, getting a mini happy-dance from Hiruzen. "YES! Thank-you Natsuki-chan! I will finally be able to take power back from the civilians, and make Konoha the place it was meant to be, even if I have to make it a dictatorship to do so." He said, getting a nod from Natsuki, and she left.

/Next day, Worst School in the Elemental Countries, er, Konoha Academy/

The next day was graduation day, so Natsuki went to the academy under Her own special genjutsu that not only made her transparent, it also hid any sound she made, and made her chakra look like the chakra around her to anyone who could sense chakra. Over the day, she grew more and more disappointed in the standards that Konoha set for their genin, but she found a few diamonds in the rough.

First there was a Hyuga boy, Hitatsu. He was a little timid, but his skills were very good, especially compared to the rest of the class. He just needed a little encouragement, and he would take off.

Next, there was a Yamanaka girl, and though she was hiding under fangirl tendencies, Natsuki could tell it was an act because her chakra was pulling towards someone else; a Nara boy. She also showed great skill, even with the fangirl facade.

And finally, the Nara boy. It took longer than usual (two minutes exacly) but she saw that he was merely doing average on purpose, so he could do just enough to pass. It was only confirmed when she saw that he answered half of the questions right away, then turned over the test and went to sleep.

There were also the average students. These would be the Aburame, Akimichi, and Inuzuka boys. They did well enough, and though they weren't the worst, they weren't the best either. There were other average students, but these were the top of the average.

Finally, there were the lost causes. There were a-lot of these, but the two most prominent were the Uchiha and Haruno. The Uchiha was arrogant, and didn't even have anything to back it up! The whole day she was at the academy she watched him; during the written test he got none of the answers right, and one of the teachers, (Mizuki if she remembered right) switched his test with one from his coat, During the throwing portion he was given magnetic kunai and shuriken, and magnets were put behind the targets, during taijutsu the instructor, (Mizuki again) went easier on him than on the other students, and during the jutsu portion he was let off with more than the others, and he still got a hitai-ate! What was going on here?!

The other total lost cause was the Haruno. She looked like she had never worked a day in her life, and she starved herself. The only thing she did really good at, (unlike the Uchiha, who did horrible at everything) was the academic portion. Everything else she did horrible at, but again, she was given a hitai-ate!

Despite those two, none of the other hopeless causes got hitai-ates (thank kami, she didn't know if she could stand any more) and everyone else was at least mediocre. Natsuki shook her head, and went back to the Hokages tower. "I have no idea what you are thinking with the academy, but-" she started before Hiruzen raised his hand. "I am not in control of the academy at the moment, so hold on. The council took control of it a while ago, and I have been unable to get it back. I hope to get it back in a meeting next week, so with your help we will have a competent ninja force within three years. Now, what is your estimation of the graduating class?" Hiruzen asked her.

"Well, I saw about three competent now-genin there. The rest were mediocre at best, but most were hopeless causes." She said, getting a sigh from Hiruzen. "I feared as much. Who was the worst?" He asked, bracing himself. "Well, to be perfectly honest; it was a tie between Uchiha and Haruno. Uchiha has unfounded pride, that is backed up by instructor Mizuki's meddling; changing the brats test scores, magnetizing kunai and shuriken, allowing him to get away with more in tai- and ninjutsu. I would say that if he had to do it at the other students level, he would be the 'dead-last' as I think it is called." Hiruzen winced, the supposed 'rookie of the year' was the actual 'dead-last'. That was bad.

"And Haruno?" He asked, almost afraid. "Fangirl. To the max. She looks like she hasn't worked a day in her life, and also like she starves herself, all for her obsession. The only good thing is that she is good at academics. That is it." Natsuki said, and Hiruzen winced.

"Well, who do you want on your team?" He asked. "I would like to request graduates Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Hyuga Hitatsu. They seem to be the best of the best, despite what the official records say. Nara boy purposely does exactly half of his academic work, getting everything he does do right, and leaving the rest blank, the practical work, he also does the same basic thing. He sees no point in trying, as the rest of the class is mediocre, so he does the same, knowing he will pass." she said, surprising Hiruzen.

"Yamanaka is almost the same, acting as a fangirl to fit in with the other girls, as there is not a single non-fangirl in this class," Here, Hiruzen winced again at the glare from Natsuki, then she continued, "-however, she still actually tries, and she would have gotten kunoichi of the year, if instructor Mizuki hadn't tipped the scales in favor of Haruno." She finished, leaving Hiruzen simmering at the corruption in the acadamy.

"Lastly, Hyuga Hitatsu. He seems to have a confidence problem, but whenever instructor Iruka would try to help, Mizuki would stop him, and direct him to the floundering Uchiha, or Haruno, or at least that is what I assume happened, because Iruka kept giving him a look, and Mizuki looked smug. He has an unusual amount of skill, and an even more unusual lack of self-respect. If I had to guess, I would guess that he also has family troubles to increase the lack of self-respect. If he had the confidence, he would have easily gotten the title rookie of the year, even with the cheating of the Uchiha." She finished, and Hiruzen finaly snapped.

"I'm calling a council meeting, right now. Follow me, I will lead you there, and you can wait in my booth for me to introduce you, then we will immediately take back the council from the civilians and Danzo." Hiruzen said, and they left the room.

/15 Minutes Later, House of Corruption, er, Council Chambers/

"Hiruzen, why have you called us here?" asked Homaru. "You will no longer refer to me by my name, you shall call me Hokage-sama, as you are not equal to me, you are an ADVISER, which means that you have NO POWER! I have recently found out some very disturbing things about the academy that have led me to realize that the civilians and advisers have misused their power for to long." Hiruzen said, causing mass protest.

"SILENCE! YOU HAVE ABUSED THE POWER GIVEN TO YOU SINCE DAY ONE! NOW I LEARN THAT YOU HAVE LET UCHIHA SASUKE, WHO WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD-LAST WITHOUT YOUR INTERFERENCE, PASS AS THE TOP OF HIS CLASS?! AND YOU LET AN INSTRUCTOR SABOTAGE ANOTHER STUDENT?! DID YOU KNOW THAT ALMOST EVERY GIRL IN THE ACADEMY IS A FANGIRL! IF WE LET THIS CONTINUE WE WILL BE THE LAUGHING STOCK OF THE ELEMENTAL NATIONS!" Hiruzen shouted, getting a range of shocked, angry and scared looks.

"Now, all in favor of taking power back from the civilians?" Hiruzen asked, and there was almost enough votes, only two more were needed, which is what he had counted on. "Hmm, two more needed, eh? Natsuki, I would say we have enough, wouldn't you?" he asked seemingly no-one, until suddenly a twelve year-old girl appeared, shocking everyone but Hiruzen. "Hmm, yes I would say we have this in the bag, old man." She said.

"Why are you here, little girl." Danzo sneered, getting sounds of agreement through-out the room. "Why Danzo, how could you have a council meeting without me? I am after all, the holder of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan seats." She said, getting shocked looks from them, then they started protesting again, making Hiruzen sigh, then he shouted again, letting out KI this time. "SILENCE! She speaks the truth, and she is a jounin too, so she has every right to be here." After he said that, they calmed down. "Now that we have everyone here, how about we re-vote?" He said, and this time, there were more than enough votes.

"Ok, so the civilians and advisers should now leave-" he was about to continue before the advisers protested. "Hold on, you can't do that!" they said, but Hiruzen laughed, "Yes I can! You are counted as civilians until you quit! And as ninja, you are under my control! Oh, and by the way Danzo, I have already destroyed your root base, and killed all root troops. If you hadn't noticed, you don't have any with you at the moment." Danzo looked like he could have cooked an egg on his head, he was so mad. "You will regret this Hiruzen, I quit!" He said, but before he could do anything, he was suddenly hit by an ice jutsu. "Mission accomplished, old man." Natsuki said, smirking up at him. "Good job, Natsuki. Now, shall we get on with this?" Hiruzen said, smirking at the other two advisers, who scurried out of the chambers. "Now, on to other matters..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello! heinzearnoldfanfiction here, and this is chapter _2_ hahaha!"

"What was that for?"

"Oh, nothing, Natsuki-chan."

"Hmm. Oh! hehe, D-ranks."

"Yep."

"Hahahahahahaha!"

"Exactly."

"This should be fun."

"Yep, now disclaim please."

"Ok, heinzearnoldfanfiction does not own Naruto or any of its charectors, just his version of naruto. Now, do I get a pokky too?"

"Yes, here you go."

"YAY!"

Chapter 2

/One Week Later, Purified Sanctity of Learning, er, Konoha Academy/

"Ok, the teams are, team eight, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Hyuga Hitatsu. Your sensei is Natsuki Uzumaki-Namikaze, and she has a message for you three, 'I have chosen hidden talent of this class, they are the best of the best, and I expect Ino and Shikamaru to have droped the act before I get there, or else... and Hitatsu, you are probably the strongest of the class, so stop beating yourself up about being weak.'." Instantly, Shikamaru sat up straighter, and Ino lost the goo-goo eyes she had been giving Sasuke, and she looked forward seriously. Everyone stared at them in shock, not used to seeing them like that.

The rest of the teams were assigned, and then the senseis came in, one by one taking the teams until only team seven was left. Two minutes after the last of the other teams left, a girl walked in. "Team eight. Meet on the roof." she said, before disappearing in a poof of smoke, surprising them, then, they went to the roof.

When they got there, they saw the same girl sitting on the side of the roof. "Well, sit down." she said, with a cold expression, and they immediately knew that she was much stronger than she appeared, so they listened. "Now, tell me about yourselves, likes dislikes hobbies, ect." she said.

Ino decided to start. "My name is Ino Yamanaka. My likes are training, flowers, my family, friends, and learning new techniques. My dislikes are people who hurt or talk down to my friends, bullies, perverts, Sasuke and Sakura. My hobbies are training with my father, hanging out with my friends, training on my own, and helping out in the family flower shop. My dream is to be a good clan head one day, and to be part of the T&I department." she said, getting a raised eyebrow from Shikamaru.

"Well, since Ino is doing her real one, I might as well too. My name is Shikamaru Nara. My likes are cloud-watching, my friends and family, some foods, training with my father, playing shogi with my father, and messing with people by dropping my mask suddenly, then putting it back up. My dislikes are people who push me outside of training and games, bullies, and people who try to push their ideals onto others. My hobbies are hanging out with my friends and family, playing shogi with my father, training and cloud watching. My dreams are to be a great militant mind like my father in the future, and have a loving family of my own." Shikamaru said, surprising Ino, and getting a nod from his sensei.

"M-my name is Hitatsu Hyuga. M-my likes are m-my friends, m-my little s-sister, my c-cousin, a-and my uncle. M-my dislikes are m-my father, bullies, a-and the b-b-branch family system. M-my hobbies are p-pressing flowers 'que blush' training, a-and helping my l-little sister w-with clan techniques. M-my goal is to u-unite the main and b-branch family houses." Hitatsu said, getting shocked looks from both of his teammates, and a smile from his sensei.

"Ok, you have been open and honest with me, so I will be open with you. My name is Natsuki Uzumaki-Namekaze. My likes are the old Hokage, and my godfather, even though they are perverts, also training, learning and making nin, and genjutsu, and reading my description in the bingo book; its fuckin' hilarious! Oh! Oh! and, POKKY! My dislikes are people who underestimate me because of my age and gender, perverts sans the before-mentioned perverts, the former civilian council, and the former elders. My hobbies are training, pissing off people I don't like, reading, gardening, and singing. My dreams are to become hokage, preform in public someday, and maybe teach the next great ninja team." she said, getting shocked looks from all three genin at how open she was.

"Th-thank you for being that open, Natsuki-sensei." Ino said, the other two nodding in agreement. "Well, you can repay me by not embarrassing me, I did just say that you three were the best of the class; now you have to prove it!" She said, and the genin nodded their heads sharply, even Hitatsu. "Now, I want you three to meet me at training ground eight tomorrow at seven o'clock for training, though I still expect you to train by yourselves, ok?" she asked, and they nodded. "Ok, see you tomorrow for tortu-uh-training! Yeah, training!" Natsuki said, making the three pale, before she jumped off the edge of the building, but when the genin looked over the edge, all they saw was a silver shimmer, before it disappeared.

"Did she say that she had a page in the bingo book?" Ino asked cautiously. "I-I think so." Hitatsu said, still looking at the spot their sensei disappeared at. Shikamaru took out a copy he kept on himself, and he paled, but chuckled a bit weakly when he read the page. "W-well, I can s-see how it would be funny to her, but..." He handed it to his teammates, who also paled. "Y-y-yes, I c-could s-s-see how i-it would b-be funny to he-er." Hitatsu said, and Ino nodded, recovering, and laughing a little. "Yeah, 'With an army, piss yourself and try like hell to escape.' that would be funny as hell to see." The others laughed a little. "Hey, maybe we will be able to see it!" Shikamaru said, getting laughs from his teammates.

"Hey, how about we go and get some barbeque or ramen or something?" Ino asked, and Hitatsu hesitated before saying shyly, "I-I like p-pokky, and c-cinimonbuns." Ino beamed at the progress from even earlier in the day. "That's fine; how about we pick up some of both?" Shikamaru asked, also pleased with his progress.

In the shadows, Natsuki beamed at their progress. 'At this rate, they will be a well oiled machine on the field!' she thought, then left to give her report.

/Senior Living Apartment, er, Hokage Office/

"So, how did everyone think of their teams?" Hiruzen asked. "Well, my team was ok." Asuma sighed. "They get along well enough, but that is because Kiba is aggressive, and seems to be trying to take control of the team. Chouji is quiet, but seems to be hiding a bit of potential. Shino is quiet, and has a logical mindset common with the Aburame clan." he said, getting nods from the others.

Kakashi looked up, he had actually been on time, and didn't have his book, (Mostly because he was shown the bingo book, and told that Natsuki didn't like perverts, or late people, and had her mothers temperament.) "'sigh' my 'team' if you can CALL it a team, is horrible. The Uchiha, is an arrogant prick that is obsessed with revenge, and won't open up, the Haruno is an Uchiha fangirl, that is obsessed to the point of death practically, and then there's my nephew, who might be able to make it, but I would have to focus on him by himself. I request dropping the Uchiha and Haruno from the shinobi program, and taking my nephue on as an apprentice." He said, and Hiruzen nodded, a serious look on his face.

"Yes, I approve, you may drop them, and you may take him on as your apprentice. Now, Natsuki, how was your team?" he asked. "It was great! All of them opened up, and they introduced themselves without asking me to do the same, so I did mine, and they even thanked me for it! Then, after I 'left' they decided to look up one of my likes, and even found out exactly why I like it~!" she said, and they all immediately knew which one the genin had looked up; Hiruzen and Natsuki cracked up.

"Oh, your description is so funny!" Hiruzen said, and Kakashi and Asuma sweat-dropped. "I-it's not that funny, dad." he said. "Oh, yes it is, but only to people who have actually seen it!" Natsuki said, and Hiruzen nodded. Kakashi and Asuma looked at each-other and shrugged; they hadn't seen it, so they couldn't say.

"Anyway, after that, they decided to get to know each-other better too!" Natsuki said, getting approving sounds from Hiruzen, and jealous looks from the jounin. "How come you got the good team?" Asuma asked, but Natsuki just laughed and said, "I bribed your father with the secret of paperwork, and got to choose my kids. I went to the academy and watched them, and found the ones that would work best together and whose skills would most compliment each-others, then chose them for a team." she explained, getting shocked looks from the jounin.

They finished up the meeting, and the jounin left. As she was walking around Konoha, Natsuki was thinking about her team. 'hmm, they seem to be smart, yet are still able to take a leap of faith when required. That is good in a ninja, though maybe a demonstration is required...' she thought, and while she was thinking, she ran right into the Uchiha, to rile him up a little. "Hey! Watch where you're going! I'm an Uchiha!" He said, and Natsuki just stared at him blankly for a bit before saying "I could file you for insubordination for that remark, genin. However, if you apologize, I might let it slide." She said in a low tone, but the Uchiha just snorted. "You're my age! You couldn't be anything more than a genin too!" He said pompously. Natsuki signaled his sensei, who had been watching him from the shadows to make sure that he didn't get into trouble. "I apologize, Uzumaki-Namikaze-sama.

I will make sure that he learns to pay attention in the future." Kakashi said, bowing his head. Natsuki shook her head. "None of that 'sama' stuff. I may be a clan head, but I don't have the experience required to be given the full respect from my fellow jounin, however;" she said, now looking at the Uchiha, who gulped when he realized that he ran into a clan head, ", from a lowly GENIN, I might require the added 'sama' especially if they are this rude and incompetent." She said, glaring at the 'last Uchiha'. "I will take my leave, make sure that you punish him before you let him go, Hatake-san." She said with a sadistic smile, which Kakashi returned as much as his mask would allow.

/Next Day, Meadow of Peace, eh, Training Ground Eight/

It was seven o'clock, and Ino, Shikamaru and Hitatsu were waiting for their sensei. "Hey, guys! First, you have all eaten right?" Natsuki asked, and the genin nodded.

"Good! Now, for training today, you will do at least six laps of Konoha, if you can do more, good on you, I will allow you to rest for a minute each lap above six you do, and after the laps, you will do fifty push-ups and sit-ups and eighty jumping-jacks. You start, NOW!" Natsuki said, and the Genini bolted into action, sprinting to Konohas border.

"Eh? Shouldn't they start out slowly to conserve energy?" she asked with her finger on her chin in thought."Oh well, they'll find that out later. Now, for my pokky~!" she decided, hearts in her eyes as she took out a box of pokky, and stuck one in her mouth, moaning with pleasure at the heavenly taste.

An hour later, Natsuki heard huffing and puffing, so she turned to see the sight of her genin, trudging over to her slowly, exausted from their run. "Hey guys! How was the jog? You know that you should have started out slower since this is your first time, right?" she asked, happily muching on a stick of pokky. Ino and Shikamaru gave her blank looks and dropped to the ground. She shrugged, "Pokky?" she asked Hitatsu, who was still standing there tired, and he accepted with a small smile.

/six days later, Field of Punishment, er, uh, Training Ground Eight Again/

For the next few days, the genin were run ragged with Natsuki's training, and after the first day, Natsuki trained with them, though in the time it took them to do six laps, she had already done six-hundred, so they gained a new respect for their new sensei, and decided to never piss her off, especially after the Uchiha came one day, and thought it would be a smart idea to take her pokky...lets just say that he will be in the hospital for a couple months, and there is a smaller chance of him reviving his clan.

"Ok, now we have been training for a while, and while you guys are definitely not ready for a mission out of the city, I think you are ready for D-rank missions." She said, Ino cheered, but Shikamaru and Hitatsu were worried about the sadistic gleam in their senseis eyes. It was the same one she had gotten on the third day, when she had introduced them to 'dodge practice' which was basically her throwing blunted kunai at them for half an hour straight, and with them unable to leave the clearing.

"So, are you ready for some D-ranks?" Natsuki asked. Ino nodded egarly, and Shikamaru and Hitatsu did so more reluctantly. "Ok! Lets go to the Hokage tower!" Natsuki said, leading them there.

/Still a Senior Living Apartment, er, Hokage Tower/

"Hey, old man! Team eight reporting for D-rank missions!" Natsuki said. "Ah, Natsuki, yes we have some tor, ah, D-ranks here." Hiruzen said, making Shikamaru and Hitatsu even more nervous. "Here, you choose them." Hiruzen said, a bright twinkle in his eyes, and Natsuki smirked, finally clueing in Ino that this might not have been a good idea. "Hmm, I think that we will take the Tora, babysitting the Damiyo's grandson, and getting your groceries." Natsuki said.

"Ah, thank-you. Most people think that that one is a joke, but I really do need more groceries." He said, and Natsuki smiled at him, before leading the genin out. "Good luck!" Hiruzen said, a twinkle in his eye as he made a shadow clone and left it to do his paperwork as he followed them to watch the show.

Authors note

Hello! I just wanted to say that I have a poll going up for Natsuki's pairing, so anyone who wants a say should vote! here are the results so far:

Hitatsu: 2

Anko: 1

Shikamaru: 1

everyone else: 0

Please vote!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! heinzearnoldfanfiction2 here!

Sephiroth: well duh, who else would be here?

me:...

Sephiroth: What?

me:...

Sephiroth:...

me:...What the h**l are you doing here Sephiroth?! This isn't a cross over!

Sephiroth: So?

me: GET THE F**K OUT! YOUR HAIR LOOKS STUPID ANYWAY! (Not really, it looks cool on him, but only him)

Sephiroth: Fine! Gesh, you don't need to shout...or insult the hair...'sniff'

me: Ahem, now that he is out of here... Anko! Why don't you disclaim?

Anko: Sure! heinzearnoldfanfiction2 does not own Naruto or any of its characters, only his version of Naruto.

me: yep! It would probably still be in the return ark if I was...T.T

Natsuki: It's ok, at least we've got pokky!

me: Yay! Pokky!

Chapter 3 (Haha, first time typing that into one of these)

/Two Weeks Later/

"Well, today there is catching Tora, weeding the Akimichi gardens, cleaning the Inuzuka kennels," Hiruzen read off, enjoying the looks of despair on their faces. "Mmmh, as much as we both love watching them do these chores, I think that they are ready for a C-rank mission." Natsuki interupted, and the genin got hopeful looks on their faces, they had been training really hard, and could now do 60 laps, 90 push- and sit-ups, and 150 jumping jacks. They had also been taught the tree walking chakra control exercise, and were now running up and down the trees to increase their chakra pools.

"Hmm, if you think so...well, there is an escort mission, but I thought that there was something off about it, so..." Hiruzen said, trailing off at the end, making Natsuki nod. "We will take it, but be ready to send backup." She said, and Hiruzen nodded. "Bring in the client!" he shouted to the secretary, and an old drunk man walked in.

"This is my escor-wait, is that Natsuki-chan?" He asked, and Natsuki smiled at him. "Hey Tazuna! Hmm, Gato then huh? Where is Kaiza?" she asked, but Tazuna flinched when he heard the other mans name, making Natsuki frown. "K-kaiza...was publicly executed by Gato for opposing him." the old man admitted, shocking everyone in the room. "W-what! That bastard! Old man, I want the backup here NOW! We are taking this mission, but I am not stupid enough to think that Gato didn't hire ninja." Natsuki barked, and Hiruzen nodded, signaling for Kakashi and his apprentice to be brought in.

"Tazuna, I assume that you only have enough for a C-rank, but need help badly, so that would have to do, right?" Tazuna nodded, and Natsuki looked grim. Kakashi and his apprentice, Shizu walked into the room, getting a nod from Natsuki. "Wave has been under the control of Gato, who owns a shipping company, but he is as corrupt as they come. He took controll by hiring thugs to terrorize the country and ninja to stop any rebellion. He has recently publicly executed the last leader of the rebellion, Kaiza. Tazuna here is trying to build a bridge to connect wave and fire countries, but Gato has hired missing ninja to assasinate him. Since wave has been under seige so long, they have almost no money left, so Tazuna was only able to gather enough for a C-rank, however at a later time, he will pay us the full amount for an A-rank, right?" Natsuki explained, at the end looking right at Tazuna, who nodded.

"Ok, Kakashi, are you in?" Natsuki asked, and Kakashi nodded. "Yes, I will come with you, it would be a good experience for little Shizu here anyway!" Kakashi said cheerfuly, ruffling Shizu's hair, who was grumbling about being treated like a three year old, and something about a kid his age getting respect from his uncle, before they walked off.

"Kakashi, you better be on time too, or I will burn your stash of THAT book." Natsuki warned, making Kakashi pale, and usher Shizu on. "Ok, you three get ready for at least a two week mission, possibly a month or more. Remember what I told you to pack in these situations?" Natsuki asked, tuning back to her genin. They nodded, and she sent them off before going to pack her own things.

/Gates of Hell, I mean, Gates of Konoha, one hour later/

Shizu was staring at his uncle in shock, 'HE'S ON TIME!' he thought. The rest of the genin, and Tazuna were staring at him weirdly, but Natsuki was grinning. "Ok, lets get going, and Kakashi, if I see one HINT of that book through this journey, I will BURN IT. Got it?" She asked, getting a quick nod from Kakashi, who also placed a hand protectively over his kunai pouch.

As they were walking, they started talking to pass the time, careful to stay in formation. Natsuki was talking with Hitatsu, when she sensed a weak genjutsu on the edge of her radar. "Guys," she whispered, "There are some ninja up ahead, I sense a genjutsu. There are two ninja, chunin level chakra. Get ready." she said, signaling to Kakashi to let the genin handle it, and he nodded. As they got closer, they had to restrain themselves from sweatdropping; the genjutsu was a puddle...when it hadn't rained in weeks. 'Are they mentaly handicaped?' everyone thought, but they went along with it for now.

Natsuki and Kakashi had drifted to the back of the group, and when they passed, the ninja rushed out with a spiked chain, and wrapped it around the two jounin and pulled, tearing them to shredds. "Two down!" stated one of them coldly.

The genin were shocked for a little while, but they got over it, rationalizing that the jounin knew where the ninja were, so they were probably just letting them handle it. Shizu and Hitatsu ran forward, and seperated the ninja, while Shikamaru was focusing on the rising shadows to trap them. Right as one was about to slash Hitatsu with a poisoned claw, his arm was stopped in mid-air, and then he dropped it, before walking over to a tree, and allowing himself to be tied up. Hitatsu looked over to see Shikamaru mirroring the movements with his hands held in his hand-sign.

"Good job, genin!" Natsuki said cheerfuly, making them jump at the sudden sound. She slipped a pokky in her mouth, and offered some to her charges, who took them, and popped them in their mouths, making Kakashi and Shizu sweat-drop. 'The obsession with p-pokky, i-it's spreading!' Kakashi thought in terror.

After handing the two missing-nin off to hunter-nins near-by with the promise of pay being sent to Konoha, Natsuki turned to Kakashi, "Well scarecrow, should we keep going? We knew this was going to happen after all." She said nonchalontly, and the older jounin nodded.

They got to the border between wave and fire country, and got on a boat that one of Tazunas friends had come over on to pick him up with. As they crossed, they saw the giant bridge that Tazuna was building. "Nice bridge, old man, but where are you getting the stone from?" Natsuki asked, and Tazuna blinked before shrugging. "I have no idea, one of the workers is bringing it, and I don't question it." he said, and Natsuki just shrugged.

As they walked through the forest to his house, Natsuki suddenly pushed everyone to the ground, and a second later, a giant sword came flying through the air, embedding itself in a tree on the opposite side of the clearing. A man followed it, landing on top of the sword. "Hm, I see the old man hired some ninja, a jounin and a bunch of brats." He said, looking at Natsuki and the genin.

Natsuki's temper flared, shown by a burst of chakra that pushed everyone back, though her genin seemed relatively unaffected, it pushed Kakashi, Tazuna and Shizu back a few feet, and even got the ninja on the sword to fall. "I HATE it when people underestimate me." she said, a dark look on her face. "What, you're just a brat." the ninja sneered, but he blinked as a book hit his face. He looked down to see a bingo book, and a breeze opened it up to a certain page, and he paled at what he saw. He shakily looked up, and paled even further. "Y-you c-c-couldn't b-b-b-be-" he started, but stopped when she nodded, and a dark spot appeared on his pants, before he started backing away slowly.

Natsuki chuckled darkly, before she suddenly disapeard, making the ninja whimper. "So," Natsukis voice came from everywhere at once, scaring him further, "Little Zabi-chan thinks that he can beat widdle ol' me?" she whispered, voice still echoing, and Zabuza started sweating, Kakashi recognizing it as a reaction to high KI, and he was glad that Natsuki was focusing it all on Zabuza, and none of it was coming to the genin. 'or me' he silently added. "You know, you just threatend my genin team, and insulted me...I should kill you, but I think that a little humiliation will work just as well...especially in-front of your little friend here..." Natsuki said, and suddenly Zabuza was hanging from a rope, his pants gone, and he was singing 'I'm a little teapot' in a high pitched voice, which was creepy, but Kakashi and the genin couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

/House for emos and drunks, I mean, Tazunas house/

"Ok my cute little students, I want you all to go and do our usual training regimine. Kakashi and I will be discussing what to do now that we know that there is an A-ranked missing-nin here." Natsuki told them, and they nodded, seing that she was being serious, well kinda, for once. "You too Shizu, this is jounin only." Shizu sighed and nodded, before following the other three genin out.

After they left, Natsuki turned to Kakashi, and grined a little sadisticly. "N-no!" He said, immediatly guessing what she was thinking. You see, a little known fact was that before Jiraya had come and picked her up for the training that he gave her, Natsuki had been taken care of and trained by Mitarashi Anko, even going so far as to attempt to dissuade the villagers from attacking her (read threatening them with many sharp pointy objects), but they had both agreed to keep public contact to a minimum; after all, they were BOTH pariah's of the village, and they would be treated worse if they were thought to be friends, which Anko wouldn't mind, but with her position as clanless orphan, Natsuki would have been beaten more, and possibly worse. Which brings us back to currently, where Kakashi just knows that Natsuki is giving him that shit-eating grin because she is going to send for her.

" Please, don't do it!" he said, on his knees and begging. "To late, ero-kakashi. You were reading that book on the way here, so you have to face the consiquences twofold!" Natsuki cackled, and Kakashi gasped, before patting his kunai pouch, and suddenly paling even more. "No, please! NOOOOOOOO!"

/with the masochists, I mean genin/

Shizu was watching the other three train, if you could call it training, with a dropped jaw. 'this is their REGULAR training?! I don't think I want to know what hard training would be for them...' he thought, a sweatdrop forming at the thought. Suddenly, everyone stopped moving as they heard a girlish scream, "NOOOOOOOO!" and then loud cackling coming from the house. Shizu was about to investigate, when he looked at the others, and saw them shaking their heads. "D-don't worry, Shizu-san. I-It's just sensei. She is p-probably burning Kakashi-sans book, l-like she said she w-would." Hitatsu said, and the other two nodded. Shizu blinked, then sighed. "I guess it's about time. I mean, sure he is an ok sensei, but he reads that blasted book so much, that it distracts him from training me some times." the others looked at him in pity, then went back to their assigned tortur- I mean training.

/back with Natsuki/

"Please, PLEASE! Anything but the BOOK! I promise, I won't read it infront of you again! I-" "Kakashi," Natsuki interupted him. "-yes?" He asked hesitantly. "Give me ONE good reason not to burn this book to ash, and MAYBE, just MAYBE, I won't." she said. Kakashi started sweating for a moment, before he got an idea, and looked at her slyly, "Well, how about this..." he said to Natsuki, before whispering something in her ear.

Her response was immediate: "WHAAAAAATT!?"

/Gates to the purified city... in other words, Konoha/

Mitarashi Anko had just taken one step out of the city, when she sneezed, and a cold shiver went down her spine. "I-I guess that it's to late to turn back, huh?" She asked herself, before continuing the reinforcement mission to the land of waves, she had a feeling that she was not going to be all that welcomed by Natsuki for some reason, and she reached into a hidden pocket of her coat to brush her hand against a book. ' I just hope that she hasn't found out about you, or I will be in for a world of hurt...' she thought.

She also had a sudden urge to hurt anything silver. She shrugged, before resolving to make up for whatever got Natsuki angry at her while begging for forgiveness, and to pummel Kakahsi afterwards.

/tomb of the dead man, er Kakashi's room/

Kakashi shivered, before going back to reading, as Natsuki 'explained' to his nephew how to do the tree climbing exercise outside. "Yes, you have to focus your chakra like that... No, a little longer... Come on, focus or you might get hurt..." she said calmly...as her lesser known tiger summons growled at him at the bottom of the tree.

She watched this for half an hour, and when he couldn't make it past half way, she called out, "Hey, Shizu! If you complete this exercise within the hour, I will allow you to choose ONE summoning contract to sign from the ones I have with me!" Natsuki said following up with, "If you complete it within a half hour I will burn all of Kakashi's books and let you watch." When Kakashi heard that, he froze mid perverted giggle, and Shizu suddenly made a little more progress.

"H-hey now! You can't just-" Kakashi started, jumping out of the window, but stopped when he saw the sadistic and slightly insane smile on Natsuki's face. "Oh? I can't what, Ka-ka-shi-kuuuun?" she said, and Kakashi shivered. "N-no- nevermind." He said, going back to his book. He nervously watched as his nephew slowly made progress, and much to his relief and the other twos disapointment; Shizu only made it up after thirty-two minutes.

"Oh, oh well. Here, you can chose any ONE, of these." Natsuki said, and opened a scroll to show to Shizu. When Shizu looked at the scroll, he was shocked to see many different seals on it. As he scaned the scroll, he saw things like Tiger, Wolf, Shark (interesting encounter with Kisame Hoshigake) Salamander, Hawk, Crow (Meeting with Itachi) Bear, Vulture, Fox (What? I just HAD to do it!) Rabbit, Insect, Spider, Cat (now THAT was a very uh, EVENTFUL encounter with Yuugito), Lion, Cheeta, Horse... well, you get the picture.

"Uhh..." Was Shizu's intelligent response, (though can you blame him?) and after a couple minutes, he picked out the, wait for it... Wolf contract. BIG suprise. "Wow. Didn't see THAT one coming from a mile away." Natsuki comented dryly. Shizu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, before asking how to use Natsuki explained the concept of sumoning to Shizu, Kakashi cried 'manly' tears for his nephew for taking on a canine contract, just like his "Uncle Kashi' ".

Two days later, Natsuki was on guard duty, while Kakashi 'trained' the kids. In other words; they were left to their own devises whilst he read his smut. 'Uhgg, when will the reinforcements get here? I'm tired of Kakashi and his smut! I hope that it's Kurenai or Yugao. Though if it's Anko...' She thought, gaining a dark smirk towards the end.

Authors note:

Attention! The poll is OVER, which means that we have a winner! The winner is...HEY! If you want to know that badly, go to my profile! Don't be cheaters! (nobody seems to go to my profile... or review...'sniff' T.T) Anyway, please review! If you do, I'll give you some virtual Pokky!


End file.
